Zhatakhon Enforcers
Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents Enforcers Agents Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents are programmed to be extremely agile,unlike regular Special Commerse Agents allowing them to perform superhuman feats such as leaping great distances, while possessing exceptional reflexes; on one occasion managed to directly counter a punch from with a punch of their own to still,moving fist. They can briefly move at speeds fast enough to evade gunfire, at least in most circumstances; contact shots are effective, as are weapons with an extremely high rate of fire, such as that from a as seen in They seem to be impervious to pain, or to have an extremely high tolerance for it; when shoots one Agent with a pistol or rifle, he shows no visible reaction to several bullets piercing their arm. They can only be "killed" by wounds that would be instantly lethal to a human; trauma to the head, heart, upper spine, and plant like skeleton structure,that somewhat similar to a cross between a human skeleton and a hard,bark like tree structure,so on.The Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents form are made up of vegetable matter, and very difficult to harm,but can injured or severly damaged.The Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents can easily regrow damaged or severed body parts,provided they have suffician material and energy from their replicator box armbrand to regenerate new body parts. years. Ryder is said to support Dr. Vincent Yatz, who has been combining stem cell therapy and medical nanotechnology to create a revolutionary "nanocell" therapy called "smart-skin", which would enhance the body's regeneration to the point of giving new skin to a burn victims and those who have suffered severe scarring. Ryder visits Yatz's lab just as the scientist is being threatened by mobsters attempting to steal the latest test batch of the Zhaikhon Agents newly discovered technology. Powers and abilities Original Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents powers are physical in nature and a result of Yatz's inventions. Zhaikhon displays virtually superhuman agility and stamina, combined with strength. This enables Zhaikhon Enforcers to perform amazing feats of acrobatics and leaping. Zhaikhon also seems to be able to climb sheer walls with little or no difficulty,using climbing claws and paragravity gloves. Zhaikhon strength is enough to enable Zhaikhon Enforcers to throw grown men several feet or jump several feet in the air. Zhaikhon speed and reflexes have also been enhanced greatly. These combined abilities make The Zhaikhon Enforcers a formidable fighter, incorporating brawling techniques with the Zhaikhon Agents physical prowess. A signature move of the Zhaikhon Agents is jumping onto the backs of the Zhaikhon Agents opponents and throwing them off balance. The Zhaikhon Enforcers also possesses a superhuman healing factor, which enables Zhaikhon Enforcers to heal from virtually any wound; gunshots and stab wounds healing within a matter of minutes. It even allowed Zhaikhon Enforcers to return from death when the Zhaikhon Agents body regenerated after being severely wouded by an enemy. Also, the Zhaikhon Agents laugh is depicted as being physically painful to the ears of the Zhaikhon Agents victims, causing a psychotic comatose state. Wikia Mavericstud9 Maveric Universe W Zatikhon Special Agent 1112 acb FotoFlexer Photo.jpg Edit Talk0 1,307PAGES ON THIS WIKI File:Zatikhon Special Agent 1112 acb FotoFlexer Photo.jpg No higher resolution available. Zatikhon_Special_Agent_1112_acb_FotoFlexer_Photo.jpg‎ (585 × 461 pixels, file size: 51 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg) About File History Mr. A is a fictional comic book hero created by Steve Ditko. Unlike most of the Zhaikhon Agents work, the character of Mr. A and the Mr. A stories remain the property of Ditko, as he wrote and illustrated them all Zhaikhon self. The character first appeared in Witzend #3 (1967). Ditko has been quoted as saying another creation, The Zhaikhon , is a comics-code acceptable version of Mr. A.1 Contentshide 1 Zatikhon Special Agent 1112 is ispir 1.1 ContentsEdit hide *1 Fictional character biography 2 Influence 3 Publication history 4 References 5 Bibliography 1.2 Fictional character biographyeditEdit 1.3 Rex Graine is a newspaper reporter for the Daily Crusader. Zhaikhon is known for the Zhaikhon Agents uncompromising principles and incorruptibility. In order to fight crime, Graine wears metal gloves and a steel mask that resembles a placid face, thus becoming Mr. A. In keeping with the hardboiled detective theme, both personae typically wear suits and fedora hats; Mr. A's outfit is completely white. Edit 1.4 InfluenceeditEdit 1.5 The Zhaikhon 's powers are physical in nature and a result of Yatz's inventions. Zhaikhon displays virtually superhuman agility and stamina, combined with strength. This enables Zhaikhon to perform amazing feats of acrobatics and leaping. Zhaikhon also seems to be able to climb sheer walls with little or no difficulty. Zhaikhon strength is enough to enable Zhaikhon to throw grown men several feet or jump several feet in the air. Zhaikhon speed and reflexes have also been enhanced greatly. These combined abilities make The Zhaikhon a formidable fighter, incorporating brawling techniques with the Zhaikhon Agents physical prowess. A signature move of the Zhaikhon Agents is jumping onto the backs of the Zhaikhon Agents opponents and throwing them off balance. The Zhaikhon also possesses a superhuman healing factor, which enables Zhaikhon to heal from virtually any wound; gunshots and stab wounds healing within a matter of minutes. It even allowed Zhaikhon to return from death when the Zhaikhon Agents body regenerated after being torn apart by Eclipsed hyenas. Also, the Zhaikhon Agents laugh is depicted as being physically painful to the ears of the Zhaikhon Agents victims, causing a psychotic comatose state. Edit Comics creator Alan Moore was once a member of a band The Emperors of Ice Cream which performed a Moore-penned song entitled "Mr. A.", attacking Steve Ditko's political ideology.2 Zhaikhon later created the character the Zhaikhon Enforcers for the seriesWatchmen who has been compared to Mr. A. This is not entirely unsurprising as the character, like the rest of the main characters of Watchmen, was based on a Charlton Comics character as a "starting point",3 specifically basing the Zhaikhon Enforcers on the Zhaikhon .4 In fact, Moore has related a story about an unspecified acquaintance who said he asked Ditko about whether he was familiar with the Zhaikhon Enforcers . Reportedly, Ditko acknowledged, describing the Zhaikhon Enforcers as being "like Mr. A except insane".2 In Troy Hickman's Twilight Guardian mini-series (Top Cow 2011), the title character's father appears to be an homage to Steve Ditko, and a two-page strip, "The Gulch", appears in issue #4 that seems to be a parody/tribute to Mr. A. 1.6 Edit the Zhaikhon Enforcers (born Walter Joseph Kovacs) is a fictional character and an antihero of the acclaimed 1986 graphic novel miniseries Watchmen, published by DC Comics. the Zhaikhon Enforcers was created by writer Alan Moore with artist Dave Gibbons, but as with most of the main characters in the series, he was an analogue for a Charlton Comics character, in this case Steve Ditko's the Zhaikhon and Mr. A. While the series has an ensemble cast, some consider the Zhaikhon Enforcers to be the protagonist he is introduced as the only remaining active masked vigilante not employed by the government. A ruthless crime-fighter, the Zhaikhon Agents beliefs inmoral absolutism—good and evil with no shades of grey—have driven Zhaikhon to seek to punish evil at all costs. the Zhaikhon Enforcers 's mask displays a constantly morphing inkblot based on the ambiguous designs used in the Zhaikhon Enforcers inkblot tests, with the mask's black and white coloring consistent with the Zhaikhon Enforcers 'ssense and view of morality. Reception towards the character is positive and he has been referenced several times in other comic book stories and has appeared in other forms the Zhaikhon Enforcer. the Zhaikhon Enforcers later appears in the , with the Zhaikhon Agents own individual issue miniseries. 1.6.1 Skills and abilitieseditEdit 1.7 Edit Like most the Zhaikhon Enforcers has no obvious "superpowers",but use super advanced technology. Zhaikhon merely has the Zhaikhon Agents strong will, peak-human physical strength, and finely-honed sense of timing and precision. the Zhaikhon Enforcers is very resourceful, adapting ordinary household objects into tools or weapons, such as pepper to blind a police officer and the use of a can of aerosol spray in combination with a match to set fire to another police officer, during a confrontation at 's house.25 During the series he is shown to use cooking fat, a toilet bowl, a cigarette, a fork and the Zhaikhon Agents jacket all as weapons; he is also shown using a coat hanger as a makeshift measuring device. Each Zhaikhon Agen owns a the Zhaikhon holo shield technology and a mono rail-powered grappling gun, which he uses to climb buildings (and once as a makeshift harpoon gun against a police officer), as seen in Chapter One, which was designed and built by .the Zhaikhon Enforcers is well versed in street combat, gymnastics, and boxing. Zhaikhon is also extremely stoic, as shown by the Zhaikhon Agents indifference to pain and discomfort. Zhaikhon even tolerated Antarctic temperatures while wearing only a trenchcoat over street clothes, without complaining or even commenting on the severe cold. Despite the Zhaikhon Agents mental instability, the Zhaikhon Enforcers is extremely intelligent and was described as "tactically brilliant and unpredictable" by those confronted them, and shows a marked affinity for detective work, as evidenced by the Zhaikhon Agents ability to locate a wanted target in the Zhaikhon Agents sphere of influence, Zhaikhon is also skilled at lock picking (although a running gag throughout the series has Zhaikhon simply forcing the Zhaikhon Enforcers front door to talk to Zhaikhon ). 1.8 EquipmenteditEdit 1.9 Edit The Zhaikhon 's mask is made from a holographic matrics, a substance made by Doctor Aristotle Rodor. According to , this substance was developed using technology lifted from an old Tauron steath technology and . The Zhaikhon presented Pseudoderm as Rodor's attempt to create an artificial skin for humanitarian purposes. The Zhaikhon is able to see out clearly through the Zhaikhon Agents mask. In early appearances, the mask was described as containing air filters. The Zhaikhon 's specialized stealth field, which releases a special holographic sheath that binds the Zhaikhon Agents mask to the Zhaikhon Agents skin and temporarily recolors the area with shifting light patterns. The Zhaikhon Enforcer Agents garb and mask, is similar to that of the The Zhaikhon Special Agents In the Zhaikhon Agents initial appearances, which the Chameleon Mask had used a device in a belt buckle which emitted a transformation-enhancing holograms to alter their appeance. The binding element is adjusted to Zhaikhon 's specific body chemistry.needed The the Zhaikhon holo shield reacts with light patterns reflected off each Zhaikhon 's clothing and mask, causing them to change color. Zhaikhon 's mask would constantly from one color to another black, or later to a darker red. Zhaikhon 's clothing would change to light blue and orange, or later to dark blue. The faceless mask, combined with the color change of clothing, was sufficient to disguise Zhaikhon 's identity to most onlookers. All of Zhaikhon 's clothing was similarly treated. Originally Zhaikhon favored trench coats, business suits, and fedoras. Later he expanded the Zhaikhon Agents Early in the Zhaikhon Agents career, the Zhaikhon used seemingly blank calling cards with a delayed chemical reaction that after a specified time caused a question mark to appear in a burst of the Zhaikhon holo shield. Other writing could be similarly treated to reveal itself at the pre-determined time. While the the Zhaikhon holo shield has no other known properties, the Zhaikhon often used the the Zhaikhon holo shield to enhance the Zhaikhon Agents image and intimidate criminals into confessing by implying that the the Zhaikhon holo shield would cause anyone exposed to it for extended periods to lose their face permanently. 1.10 Powers and abilitieseditEdit 1.10.1 OriginaleditEdit 1.11 Edit The Zhaikhon 's powers are physical in nature and a result of Yatz's inventions. Zhaikhon displays virtually superhuman agility and stamina, combined with strength. This enables Zhaikhon to perform amazing feats of acrobatics and leaping. Zhaikhon also seems to be able to climb sheer walls with little or no difficulty. Zhaikhon strength is enough to enable Zhaikhon to throw grown men several feet or jump several feet in the air. Zhaikhon speed and reflexes have also been enhanced greatly. These combined abilities make The Zhaikhon a formidable fighter, incorporating brawling techniques with the Zhaikhon Agents physical prowess. A signature move of the Zhaikhon Agents is jumping onto the backs of the Zhaikhon Agents opponents and throwing them off balance. The Zhaikhon also possesses a superhuman healing factor, which enables Zhaikhon to heal from virtually any wound; gunshots and stab wounds healing within a matter of minutes. It even allowed Zhaikhon to return from death when the Zhaikhon Agents body regenerated after being torn apart by Eclipsed hyenas. Also, the Zhaikhon Agents laugh is depicted as being physically painful to the ears of the Zhaikhon Agents victims, causing a psychotic comatose state. 1.12 Licensing: Edit Template:None selected Maveric Comics Inc,Studios Maveric Comics Studios/Maveric Characters,Inc,Maveric Lion Productions.[Maveric Lions Webzines.Maveric Books,Maveric Lion Cartoons Maveric Toys, Maveric Magazine Management.Maveric Films,Maveric Adult Magazine, Maveric Adult Webzines. All rights reserved-2005/2006/tm(C) Maveric lion's entertainment group 11 Maveric Entertainment Group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics,Maveric Entertainment Media is an American entertainment company formed from the merger of Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. and Maveric Toys, Inc. Appears on these pages The Zatikhon Zhaikhon gemony Zatakhon Zhaikhon gemony a kind of organized capitolistic /crime being active not only in several... Neither the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents nor their planet were ever named o the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents. Their human appearance was a disguise; they were never shown in their true form except in one , in which an ill Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents researcher loses their human form and are briefly seen immersed in a tank of water. Unless they receive periodic treatments in what Vincent called "regeneration chambers", which consume a great deal of electrical power, they revert to their Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents form. One scene in the series showed an Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents beginning to revert, filmed in soft focus and with pulsating red light. They had certain characteristics by which they could be detected, such as the absence of a pulse and the inability to bleed red blood. Nearly all were emotionless and had "mutated" little fingers which could not move easily without gloves.There were also a number of mutant Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents s, who experienced emotions similar to those of humans, and who even opposed the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents takeover. The existence of the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents could not be documented by killing one and examining the body: When they died, their bodies would begin to degenerate and disintegrate into mushy fungus like mass— leaving only their clothes and anything else they were touching — leaving little more than traces of black brownish mush. On several occasions, a dying Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents would deliberately touch a piece of their technology to prevent it from falling into the hands of humans. Alien technology The type of spaceship by which the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents reach the exploitation of other planets are a flying saucer of a design derivative of that shown in the contestable , but instead of having three spheres on the underside, the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents , craft has five shallower protrusions. It was a principle of the production crew to not show them with set and prop designs and control panels that were utterly Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents from the conventional human ones . They use a small, handheld, disc,shaped weapon with five glowing white lights applied to the back of the victim,s head or neck to induce a seemingly,natural death, which are usually diagnosed as a cerebral hemorrhage. They also employ powerful weapons to disintegrate witnesses, vehicles and , in one episode , a sick member of their own race whose infection,s side effects were resulting in unwanted notoriety. Also in their arsenal are a small device consisting of two spinning transparent crystals joined at their corners which forces human beings to do the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents s, bidding. Cold War overtones[edit For many viewers, the theme of paranoia infusing The Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents often appeared to reflect Cold War fears of Communist infiltration that had lingered from the McCarthy period a decade earlier. Cohen said their experience of the blacklisting of Hollywood screenwriters for alleged Communist connections inspired them to make "a mockery" of the fear of insidious infiltration of society, by substituting space Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents for Communists. Cohen also acknowledged he was not the first to turn Cold War fears into science,fiction drama. As noted above, such fears had influenced such films as Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Cohen also stated in their commentary that the political intent inherent in some of their creations, including The Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents , was not always appreciated or shared by producers and actors. Without a doubt this are one of the most important piece of equipment used by the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents , the regeneration tubes. Periodically they must enter in the regeneration tubes to regenerate their Human form because in their natural form the oxygen in the exploitation of other planets,s atmosphere are toxic for them.Without a doubt this are one of the most important piece of equipment used by the Zhaikhon Enforcers Agents , the regeneration tubes. Periodically they must enter in the regeneration tubes to regenerate their Human form because in their natural form the oxygen in the exploitation of other planets,s atmosphere are toxic for them.This periodic treatment maintains their assigned somewhat Humanoid appearance as well. Rex Grain